Other Side
by yayarara
Summary: Summary: Eunhyuk hanya seorang pelajar dengan kehidupan yang normal, namun akibat kunjungan sekolahnya di sebuah museum membuatnya harus terlempar di sisi lain dunia, bahkan ia harus menanggung apa yang telah ditinggalkan oleh sisi lain dari dirinya./HAEHYUK/Romance/Fantasy


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Iblis itu tersenyum meski mulutnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan darah segar, tubuhnya yang terbaring terlilit cabang-cabang duri raksasa terhimpit dan teremas dengan cara perlahan dan menyakitkan. Darahnya yang hitam pekat mengalir menyebar diatas lantai marmer yang hancur di bawahnya. Bola matanya bergerak melihat sosok lain di sana. _

"_Kau tahu ini percumah, aku tak akan mati."_

_Sosok itu hanya diam, tubuhnya berdiri tak jauh dari Sang Iblis. Iris merahnya menatap rendah pada Sang Iblis tanpa mengatakan apapun. Paras cantiknya tak berekpresi seakan ia tak merasakan perih pada kepalanya yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir di pelipisnya hingga menetes membasahi gaun putihnya. _

"_Berapa kalipun kalian mencoba memusnahkanku hasilnya akan tetap sama, tidakkah para pendahulumu memberitahumu bila kalian melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia."_

_Tawa rendah itu terderngar menakutkan, begitu pelan namun tetap begitu jelas terdengar._

"_Rasa takut kalian memang hebat, hanya karena takut kumusnahkan kalian mencoba memusnahkaku lebih dulu. Dunia ini memang terlalu kecil untuk dua mahkluk berbeda seperti kita."_

_Remasan dahan berduri itu semakin mencengkramnya erat, tapi Sang Iblis justru tertawa. _

"_Tak kusangka mahkluk rendah sepertimu berani melakukan ini padaku."Iblis itu menatap gadis itu tajam, membuat gadis itu sontak merunduk terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah. _

"_Lihat bahkan kau pun tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi, kau akan mati bahkan sebelum sempat berencana memusnahkanku. Aku tak akan pernah musnah, tak akan pernah."_

_Gadis itu kembali berdiri tega__k__._

"_Siapa yang akan memusnahkanmu?"_

_Gadis itu menyeringai, Sang Iblis dapat melihat partikel-partikel hitam di atasnya mulai memadat menjadi puluhan pedang hitam yang siap menghunjamnya dari atas._

"_Kau tak perlu musnah, aku hanya ingin kau untuk jangan pernah lagi menampakan wajahmu disini. Tidak sekalipun."_

_Mata merah gadis itu menatap Sang Iblis sebelum puluhan pedang itu mula__i__ terjatuh siap menghujam apapun di bawahnya. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Other Side**

**Chapter 1**

**Pair: Haehyuk**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: BL/Fantasy/Romance**

**Summary: Eunhyuk ****hanya ****seorang ****pelajar ****dengan ****kehidupan yang normal, namun ****akibat ****kunjungan ****sekolahnya di sebuah museum membuatnya ****harus ****terlempar di sisi lain dunia, bahkan ****ia ****harus ****menanggung ****apa yang telah ****ditinggalkan ****oleh ****sisi lain dari ****dirinya. **

.

.

.

.

Dia terbangaun dengan terengah dan keringat dingin yang membanjiri tubuhnya, ia melihat ke sekitarnya hanya untuk mendapati ia ada di atas ranjang hangatnya tepat di kamarnya yang gelap. Saat rasa paniknya menghilang ia meliahat jam di sampingnya, masih 3 jam lagi sebelum waktunya ia bangun tapi ia tidak merasa ingin tidur lagi.

Dengan kasar ia mengusap wajahnya sebelum menunduk memeluk lututnya. Ia ingin melupakan mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya saat ia menutup matanya tapi suasana hening di kamarnya justru membuat semua scene dalam mimpinya semakin jelas.

Ia membenci ini, ia sangat membenci setiap kali hal ini terjadi lagi dan lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyuk!"

Eunhyuk tersentak hingga membuat kepalanya membentur kaca bus yang ia tumpangi, namja itu mengaduh kesakitan lalu menatap manusia menyebalkan di sebelahnya dengan kesal.

"Wae?!"

"Kita sudah sampai, Hyuk. _Songsaenim_ menyuruh kita segera turun." Junsu mengatakannya dengan santai, ia tahu sahabatnya itu membutuhkan waktu tudur lebih karena kebiasaan begadangnya tapi mereka akan di marahi bila tak segera turun.

Menatap sekitarnya yang sudah kosong tak ada orang, Eunhyuk akhirnya turun dari bus bersama Junsu dengan tubuh lemas karena ngantuk luar biasa yang menderanya meski dia sudah meminum kopi hitam milik ayahnya tadi pagi. Ibunya bahkan sempat mengkhawatirkannya dan menyuruhnya tidur kembali.

Namja itu melihat bangunan besar di depan mereka, bangunan besar yang ia kenal sebagai MUSIUM. Bagus, tempat yang benar-benar sempurna membuat rasa kantuknya nanti semakin hebat menyerangnya.. Ia mengacak rambut pirangnya sendiri hingga berantakan sebagai usaha untuk mengusir rasa kantuknya meski percumah.

"Hentikan, Hyuk! Orang-orang akan berfikir kau gila."

"Aku tidak gila, aku hanya ngantuk."

Guru mereka menyuruh mereka berkumpul di depan musium. Setelah memberikan beberapa pengarah pada murid-muridnya, mereka semua akhirnya memasuki musium.

Ini adalah salah satu agenda pelajaran sejarah sekolah mereka sebagai sarana agar semua murid bisa melihat sendiri perjalanan negara mereka hingga bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Tentu saja mau tak mau semua murid harus mengikuti kegiatan ini karena akan sangat berpengaruh pada tugas makalah yang pasti akan di minta oleh guru mereka setelah ini.

"Menurutmu berapa umur benda ini?" Dahi Eunhyuk mengernyit saat mendengar pertanyaan sahabat sejak TK-nya itu. Keduanya merunduk menatap peralatan tulis kuno di dalam salah satu kotak kaca di depan mereka.

"Entahlah, 250 tahun mungkin."

"Salah! Ini 354 tahun!"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku pernah membacanya di internet."

"Lalu kenapa kau tanya, pabo!"

Eunhyuk memukul kepala Junsu keras lalu meninggalkan sahabatnya itu di belakang, tak di pedulikannya suara Junsu yang terus memanggilnya. Ia mencoba berpencar dengan kerumunan orang-orang yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Ia ingin mencari sebuah kursi atau mungkin tempat yang nyaman untuknya tidur sejenak mengingat rombongan sekolahnya masih akan lama di tempat membosankan ini sedang rasa kantuknya mulai menyerangnya lagi.

_Namja_ itu berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong besar bagunan itu beberapa kali ia memeriksa ruangan-ruangan kosong yang ia temukan namun tak ada tempat yang nyaman untuk sekedar duduk apalagi tidur. Sampai ia menemukan lorong panjang yang begitu sepi, ia berjalan menyusurinya hingga ia di bawa ke sebuah ruangan yang begitu besar dengan jendela-jendela besar membuat ruangan itu begitu terang. Dinding-dindingnya dihiasi oleh puluhan lukisan yang Eunhyuk duga bernilai jutaan won.

Wow, ia tak pernah tahu musium ini memiliki tempat seperti ini di dalamnya. Dengan kagum namja itu melihat deretan lukisan-lukisan disana dan matanya lekas berbinar saat melihat sebuah kursi panjang di salah satu sudut ruangan di sana. Tanpa pikir panjang Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati kursi itu, duduk di sana merasakan empuknya busa yang melapisi kayu kursi itu.

"Sempurna."

Ia segera berbaring lalu mensetting alaram ponselnya, ia akan tidur sampai setengah jam sebelum waktunya mereka kembali berkumpul di luar musium. Selesai dengan itu, Eunhyuk menaruh ponselnya di samping kepalanya lalu merengangkan otot-ototnya sejenak sebelum berbaring miring dan menutup matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Srek

Srek

Mata Eunhyuk dengan berat mencoba terbuka saat mendengar suara-suara aneh di sekitarnya. Ia dapat melihat pinselnya yang masih tergeletak di sebelahnya. Ia perlahan bangkit sambil mengucek matanya sebelum menguap lebar. Iris hitamnya melihat sekitarnya, masih sama seperti sebelum ia tidur. Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya, ia meraih ponselnya dan melihat jika seharusnya ia bangun setengah jam lagi sesuai settingan alaramnya.

Srek

Srek

Eunhyuk terdiam lalu bangkit berdiri sambil kembali melihat sekitarnya. Ia yakin ia mendengar sesuatu, sesuatu yang sama yang membuatnya terbangun. Ia mulai melangkah memeriksa sekitar tapi tak ada apapun. Hal ini membuat bulu kuduk Eunhyuk merinding saat pikiran yang tidak-tidak mulai menyerangnya, jangan bilang ia akan bertemu hantu di siang bolong seperti ini. Yang benar saja. Dengan cepat Eunhyuk mulai melangkah ke lorong namun saat ia baru setengah perjalanan tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar sesuatu yang mendesis di belakangnya. Reflek, Eunhyuk segera berbalik.

Ponsel Eunhyuk jatuh menghantam lantai, tubuh sang pemilik kini kaku di tempatnya dengan pandangan syok melihat sesuatu di depannya, sesuatu yang diluar akal manusia untuk melihatnya nyata. Di depan Eunhyuk, tepatnya di sudut dinding terlihat sesosok mahkluk mirip manusia dengan empat tangan dan empat kaki serta ekor kalajengking yang mengantung. Desissannya seperti ular, dan Eunhyuk dapat melihat jelas gigi bergerigi di balik mulut hitamnya. Mahkluk itu sama sekali tak menginjak tanah tapi menempel di dinding, merayap di sana.

Saat tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya Eunhyuk lekas berbalik dan pergi menuju pintu keluar, ia tak peduli yang ia lihat itu nyata atau tidak tapi yang jelas ia harus segera keluar dari tempat ini. Segera. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia mencapai pintu saat dengan keras pintu besar itu tertutup, mengejutkannya.

Eunhyuk mencoba membukanya tapi nihil, pintu itu tak terbuka barang sedikit pun. Ia berbalik saat mendengar suara desissan itu semakin banyak hanya untuk melihat mahkluk mengerikan itu kini bertambah jumlahnya, merayap di dinding seperti serangga. Astaga, Eunhyuk ingin muntah melihatnya. Mendengar suara desisisan didekatnya Eunhyuk segera menengok di sebelahnya. Beberapa mahkluk itu merayap di dinding tempat pintu besar itu berada mencoba mendekatinya, lekas Eunhyuk menjauh dari sana membawa tubuhnya di tengah ruangan dengan puluhan mahkluk mengerikan itu di sekelilingnya, Eunhyuk tidak tahu dari mana mahkluk itu berasal tapi yang jelas mereka terus bertambah banyak dan semakin mendekatinya.

Ia mulai katakutan, tapi ia tak mau mati disini jadi ia mulai berteriak minta tolong pada siapapun yang ada di luar ruangan ini. Astaga katakan ini hanya mimpi, semua ini sama sekali tak masuk akal baginya.

"Percumah kau berteriak."

Eunhyuk lekas berbalik saat mendengar seseorang berbicara. Dapat ia lihat seorang berjubah hitam kini berdiri di depannya dengan topeng putih yang menutupi wajahnya. Bersamaan dengan munculnya orang itu, mahkluk-mahkluk mengerikan itu berhenti mendekatinya dan hanya diam di tempatnya.

"Meski kau berteriak sekeras mungkin tak akan ada yang mendengarmu."

Eunhyuk tak berani berbicara, ia mundur untuk menjauhi orang di depannya hanya untuk mendengar desisisan mahluk mengerikan yang berada tepat beberapa inci saja darinya. Eunhyuk terjebak dan sadar atau tidak ia tak bisa keluar dari situasi sekarang.

"Terkejut melihatku?"

"Si-siapa kau?

"Kau sama sekali tak mengingatku?" Sosok bertopeng itu bertanya dengan santai pada Eunhyuk.

Apa? Menngingatnya? Yang benar saja, memangnya ada orang aneh beserta mahkluk seram yang masih merangkak di sekitarnya di dunia ini bahkan Eunhyuk masih yakin semua ini hanya mimpi buruknya saja, ia akan terbangun dan segala hal kembali normal seperti sedia kala. Tapi segalanya hanya khayalan Eunhyuk saja saat tiba-tiba saja sosok bertopeng itu meraih pergelangan tangannya meremasnya kuat hingga membuat Eunhyuk meringis kesakitan.

Sakit, jadi ini sama sekali bukan mimpi.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Sosok itu terlihat mengamati wajah Eunhyuk dengan teliti.

"Kau tak banyak berubah, kecuali…" Sosok bertopeng itu mengamati tubuh Eunhyuk. Ia memiringkan kepalanya seperti seseorang yang keheranan.

"Yah, itu bukan masalah."Ucapnya seperti pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa maumu?" Dengan gusar Eunhyuk bertanya, ia mencoba berontak tapi percumah.

"Oh! Aku hampir lupa."Sosok itu menepuk kepalanya sendiri, benar-benar sosok yang aneh sekaligus mengerikan di waktu yang bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba saja kuku hitam sosok bertopeng itu memanjang hingga mengingatkan Eunhyuk akan benda tajam yang dipajang di museum ini, sebilah pedang. Dia tidak berencana membunuhnya kan.

"Sebenarnya aku senang kita dapat bertemu lagi, tapi aku perlu mengambilnya kembali darimu."

Eunhyuk mengernyit.

Mengambil kembali? Apa maksudnya?

Tangan dengan kuku bak pedang itu terangkat siap menghujam kearah manusia di depannya, Eunhyuk membeku.

"Kau hanya perlu menangani sakitnya sebentar, setelah itu segalanya akan menghilang."Suara itu begitu rendah dan terdengar mengerikan di telinga Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menutup matanya saat tangan itu akan berayun menyerangnya namun tiba-tiba saja angin besar menerjang mereka, melemparkan sosok bertopeng itu ke udara hingga menghantap tembok. Eunhyuk membuka matanya hanya untuk di kejutkan oleh sosok berjubah lain yang kini berdiri membelakanginya.

Sosok itu bersurai keemasan dengan pedang besar di punggungnya. Sosok yang memiliki aura yang begitu berbeda dari sosok bertopeng yang mencoba membunuh Eunhyuk tadi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya di udara.

"Leyap." Suara rendah itu berucap dan sedetik kemudian para mahkluk merayap itu hancur menjadi abu dan terbang menyatu dengan udara.

Sosok bertopeng yang tadi sempat terlempar menghantam tembok segera mencoba bangkit. Ia cukup terkejut mendapati sosok lain di depannya kini. Seharusnya ia menyelesaikannya dengan cepat sehingga ia tak perlu berhadapan dengan sosok didepannya.

"Bukankah ini kurang adil dengan datang tiba-tiba dan langsung menyerang?" Ia berkata dengan nada protes tapi tak ada sahutan dari sosok bersurai keemasan itu. Sosok itu diam dan hanya menatap tajam makhkluk di depannya dengan Eunhyuk yang kini ada di belakang melihat keduanya dengan ekpresi terkejut sekaligus takut di saat bersamaan.

Jujur saja Eunhyuk semakin kebingungan dengan keadaan si sekitarnya, belum selesai ia mencerna mahkluk merangkak serta sosok bertopeng yang berusaha membunuhnya kini muncul sosok lain yang ia tak tahu apa tujuannya.

Siapa sosok bertopeng itu?

Siapa pula sosok yang kini membelakanginya?

Siapa mereka semua?

Tapi semua pertanyaan di kepala Eunhyuk itu terpotong saat sosok bersurai keemasan itu menghunus pedang raksasanya guna menghalau ratusan jarum yang mengarah kearah mereka, membuat jarum-jarum itu terpental dan menancap di lantai dan lukisan-lukisan di dinding membuat perlahan semua itu menghitam seperti terbakar meski sama sekali tak ada api yang muncul.

Sosok bertopeng itu melompat ke arah mereka, namun dengan cepat sosok bersurai emas itu menancapkan pedangnya ke lantai marmer membuat gelombang dasyat tak kasat mata yang mementalkan sosok bertopeng itu kembali. Dalam sekejab seluruh lukisan-lukisan itu hancur dan lantai marmer itu kini retak.

Eunhyuk menurunkan lengannya yang sempat ia gunakan untuk menghalau angin besar yang tadi menerpanya. Ia terkejut saat melihat sekitarnya. Segalanya hancur tak berbentuk. Iris hitamnya melihat sosok bersurai keemasan itu, dia kuat. Sangat kuat.

Terbatuk, sosok bertopeng itu memuntahkan darahnya. Ia tahu ia tak akan bisa menyentuh pemuda di belakang sosok kuat itu. Berhadapan langsung seperti ini jelas akan membunuhnya. Ia kembali bangkit merentangkan tangannya menciptakan bola hitam pekat yang semakin lama semakin membesar. Ia melompat ke dinding, berlutut dengan berpijak di dinding datar sebelum menghantamkan bola hitam itu pada kedua orang di depannya.

Lekas sosok bersurai itu menghunuskan pedang besarnya, membelah bola hitam itu menciptakan gelombang luar biasa saat dua kekuatan itu saling berbenturan. Namun ia terkejut saat sosok bertopeng itu tiba-tiba saja melompat melewatinya. Ia sadar ia sedang dialihkan perhatiannya.

Dan saat sosok bertopeng itu tepat di hadapan Eunhyuk, pemuda itu membeku.

Crast.

Itu terjadi begitu cepat. Begitu cepat hingga Eunhyuk tak sempat melakukan apapun saat kuku setajam pedang itu menyayatnya. Sosok bersurai keemasan itu berbalik menarik jubah sosok bertopeng itu lalu melemparkannya ke udara. Ia berniat membelah tubuh sosok bertopeng itu namun sosok bertopeng itu terlanjur membuat portal di langit-langit yang menghisap tubuhnya menghilang dari sana.

Perlahan tangan pucat Eunyuk memegangi lehernya, ia bisa merasakan rasa perih di sana serta cairan kental yang mulai keluar dari lukanya. Ia melihat telapak tanganya yang kini berlumuran darah, tubuhnya perlahan menjadi lemas dan pandangannya mulai mengkabur.

Tubuh Eunhyuk oleng akan menghantam lantai namun dengan cepat di tangkap oleh sosok bersurai keemasan itu. Meski samar kini Eunhyuk bisa melihat wajah _namja_ bersurai emas itu. Untuk sesaat sebelum tak sadarkan diri, ia merasa wajah itu begitu asing sekaligus begitu akrab di saat bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka para iblis itu bergerak lebih cepat dari kita,Tuan." Sosok lain kembali muncul di rungan musium yang kini tak berbentuk itu. Ia mengamati Tuannya yang kini memeriksa luka di leher Eunhyuk yang tak sadarkan diri di rengkuhannya. Bisa kita lihat luka itu perlahan membusuk dan membuat kulit pucat di leher Eunhyuk mulai menghitam.

"Racunnya mulai bekerja, buka portalnya Minho!"

"Tapi Tuan kita tidak bisa membawanya pergi begitu saja dari dunia ini, dia memiliki kehidupan sendiri di sini."

"Dan membiarkannya mati? Cepat atau lambat kita memang akan membawanya."

Minho terdiam. Sosok bersurai keemasan itu menganggkat tubuh Eunhyuk di kedua tangannya.

"Buka portalnya."

"Baik Tuan Donghae."

Lingkaran portal itu muncul tepat di lantai marmer yang hancur tempat mereka berpijak, menghisap ketiganya sebelum menghilang begitu saja. Bersamaan dengan itu dalam sekejab ruangan itu kembali seperti semula sekakan tak pernah terjadi apapun.

Hanya ponsel Eunhyuk yang kini tergeletak di lantai marmer yang dingin itu. Layarnya hidup sebelum berbunyi menandakan alaramnya bekerja.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Hei semua aku kembali pos ff baru dan kali ini percaya ato gak ini YAOI! Astaga kerasukan setan apa aku sampai berani nulis yaoi wkwkwkwk dan yah aku kembali ke genre fantasy hehe.

Well maaf kalo pendek ya maklum aku masih ragu nulis yaoi sebenernya jadi yah ...gitulah.

Maaf soal typo dan kesalahan penulisan lainnya ya :D

So layak lanjutkah?


End file.
